


Gory Gals

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [5]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Arcade and Betsy are mlm/wlw solidarity, Blood, Cannibalism, Deathclaws, F/F, Fluff, Ghouls, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Needles, References to Sex, Serious Injuries, Tooth Trauma, Violence, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: A collection of (relatively) gory prompts from Tumblr!





	1. Knocked Out A Tooth For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not goretober but shh, hear me out...

Betsy watched furiously as some guy punched Six in the face. They were in the Tops casino and Betsy had no weapons on her, not even a flimsy knife to stab the bastard who just punched her wife.

Six spat out a load of blood and something white that looked suspiciously like a tooth. Betsy stood up, ready to kill the fucker with her bare hands, but before she could, Six pulled out knuckle duster she must have managed to sneak in (Betsy should've fucking known that Six would find out a way to sneak a weapon into the Tops) and decked the little rat in the face, hard.

The people around them gasped, shocked. One guy even fainted. Betsy snorted, unsurprised. The guy who knocked out Six's tooth was not a pretty sight; he was on the ground, clutching his bloody face. There were several puncture marks on his face (the knuckle dusters had spikes) and his nose was crooked, probably broken, badly.

Now, it's not like Six had an affinity for unarmed weapons (if anything, Besty knew she was more of a sucker for anything plasma), but she damn knew how to throw a punch, as did any girl who grew up out in the wastes.

Six, apparently unsatisfied that the dude had got what he deserved, kicked him right in the head, causing the bastard to groan in pain. She then proceeded to spit bloody saliva on him before stomping off towards Betsy.

Besty grinned at her, raising an eyebrow at her disgruntled wife's expression. But before she could say anything, a Tops casino gaurd approached them and asked them to leave. Betsy started to protest, but Six just placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave Betsy a small, sightly gappy smile. 

"C'mon babe, let's get out of here." She said, tugging them towards the exit. Betsy sighed, but complied and trudged towards the exit, grinning Six in tow.

* * *

 When they were outside Six burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, Betsy, that was fuckin amazing! I've never felt so alive!!" She choked out between giggles. Betsy smiled at her before putting her Concerned Face on.

"Ok Six, how the fuck, exactly, did you end up with some guy punching you in the face?" She asked, cradling Six's face in her hands and pulling her lip up to examine the gap where one of her canines was supposed to be. 

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to fuck him and of course I said 'no thanks'. So he punched me, that asshole." Six said, clearly amused. Betsy sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Six?"


	2. Deathclaw Bite

"Betsy! Get your ass in gear, we got a deathclaw at twelve o'clock comin' in fast!" Shouted Six. 

Betsy scrambled to put her sniper rifle away, such a hefty gun would be no use in close combat anyway. She struggled to pull out her flimsy little .22 silenced pistol, not that it would be much use in this situation. She hauled herself up and sprinted after Six (in the opposite direction of the deathclaw, naturally).

Six was way ahead of her, already having whipped out her plasma rifle. She fired a glob of plasma over her shoulder, narrowly missing Betsy and hitting the deathclaw in it's right eye.

"Six?" Betsy called. 

"Yeah?!" 

"Why, the fuck, exactly, did you let the deathclaw see us?!" 

Six laughed slightly manically. "I needed new boots! And I want deathclaw hide ones this time!" She said.

If Betsy had the breath to sigh, she would've, but she didn't because running from a deathclaw is no easy task. 

Suddenly, she heard a low grumble, and then the sound of claws scraping on dry earth. She turned her head only to see the deathclaw leap at her. Betsy tried to roll away, hitting the ground hard, but the deathclaw had got her and pinned her to the floor. She heard Six scream, high, clear and sharp. 

"Fuck! Si-" Betsy started to shout, but then the deathclaw bit into her arm and she was cut off by her own agonized yell. It was then everything went black.

* * *

When Betsy awoke, she was lying on a double bed. She looked around at the unfamiliar (or was it...?) room. The faded floral wallpaper was peeling off the brick walls and the floorboards were only just partly covered by a tattered old rug. Dust particles filled the air. There was no other furniture in the room apart from a wardrobe in one of the corners of the room.

Just as Betsy had finished inspecting the room, she noticed a throbbing pain in her arm. She looked down and saw a bandage covering her left arm. As she made the decision to peel it off and see what was underneath, someone entered the room.

Betsy stopped mid-peel, looking like a guilty child caught in the act of doing something bad. Of course, it was only Six and she simply laughed and slapped her good hand away from her bad arm.

"Stop that babe, you'e gonna get an infection." She said lightheartedly. "If it was Arcade in here, you wouldn't be so lucky as to get away with such a light telling off!" 

Betsy laughed, reaching out her good hand towards her wife. Six took Betsy's hand and squeezed it tightly. "So," Said Betsy. "What happened?" 

A look of guilt flashed across Six's face. "Well, after you got bit, I managed to shoot it in the belly and kill it, eventually. And then after that I got you to Arcade and Boone's house and good old Arcade patched you up." 

"So what about the deathclaw?" Betsy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Six looked mischevious for a second. "Let's just say that we're gonna be having a couple'a deathclaw steaks for dinner tonight, and Boone's cooking!" 

Betsy laughed. "Good on ya Six, good on ya." 

* * *

"Time to change the dressing." Arcade said in his Doctors Voice. Betsy rolled her eyes. 

"No need to be so formal with me, Doctor Gannon." She said. "I've only known you for what, seven years?" 

"Eight and a half, actually." Arcade quipped.

"Yeah yeah, just change my dressing Arcade." She laughed.

Arcade began to unwrap the dressing, tsking as Betsy winced. After several, mildly painful, seconds, the dressing was off.

The wound was neatly stitched and only slightly red in colour. Arcade had done a good job. Betsy drew in a sharp breath as Arcade dabbed alcohol onto her wound. 

"So, how bad was it?" Betsy asked, knowing that she'd probably regret asking. 

"Oh, so so." Arcade replied. "I mean, your flesh was mostly bitten clean off and I could see pulpy bits of bone and chunks of gore all over the wound. Several veins were severed and there was gluey, half clotted blood everywhere. I'm pretty sure the deathclaw also left behind one of it's teeth in your arm as well, had to fish that one out, and, oh yes! You also had an infection in the three days you were passed out so there was, of course, pus everywhere." 

Betsy laughed weakly, feeling mildly sick. Gore was never something she was good at handling, so she was just glad that all she had to see was a stitched up wound. "That bad, huh?" 

"Pretty much." Arcade sighed, wrapping that last of the bandage around her healing limb. "There, that's you all patched up. Now go and hunt some more deathclaws, or whatever you crazy lesbians do these days." 

Betsy laughed and gave Arcade a wave as she walked out of the door. Time to locate her wife.


	3. Needles

Betsy really fucking hated needles. She didn't hate the needle itself, just the feeling of it going into her skin. This was why she also, by extension, hated stimpacks. 

After her incident with the deathclaw she was required to have at least one stimpack a week in order to help her heal, which really fucking sucked, in Betsy's humble opinion. 

* * *

"C'mon babe, It's just a tiny little needle, that's it!" Six said, giggling slightly.

"It's not  _just_ a tiny needle, that fucking thing is huge!" Betsy grumbled, shying away from the stimpack that Six was brandishing. Six sighed. 

"Fine." She said, Betsy let out a huge sigh of relief, thinking that Six was giving in (She should have known better). "When we go to bed later tonight, I'll wear the sexy sleepwear, but only if you have the damn injection."

Betsy's eyes widened. She had brought that sleepwear hoping that Six would wear it one day. She hadn't, yet. "Damnit Six, you got me." Said Betsy, offering a sheepish smile to Six and receiving a triumphant grin in response.

"Ok, now hold still...." Six said, readying the needle. "I'll just inject it in your arm, seeing as that's the easiest place to reach, roll up your shirt please babe." 

Betsy sighed, but complied and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. She winced when the needle pierced her flesh, the sickly feeling of having something underneath her skin washing over her. Six depressed the button on the stimpack and the medicine quickly emptied into her injured arm.

"Ok, almost done...!" Chirped Six. A couple of seconds later she pulled out the needle in one swift movement. "There!" 

Betsy groaned in relief. "Thank fuck that's over." She said, flexing her arm a little. She looked up at Six who was watching her arm flexing with interest. Betsy raised an eyebrow. "See somethin' you like?" She said, causing Six to laugh and step closer. 

"Well, let's just say I think it's time to get out that sleepwear..."


	4. Unconventional Dining Experience

"Hey Six, I think I see something." Whispered Betsy apprihensively. She was looking down the scope of her rife at a hunched-over blob in the distance; not even the extensively modified and upgraded scope of her beloved rifle could make out what it was.

"We should check it out!" Six murmured back excitedly. Betsy sighed and started to sling her rifle over her back.

"C'mon then babe, let's go." 

They both got up, Six pocketing her gamma pistol and Betsy quickly lacing up one of her boots that had come undone. 

"I wonder what it is.." Six mused as they got closer to the blob, that now looked like it was moving. Betsy shrugged and ran a hand over her shaved head. 

"Dunno, could be anything." She said. Six gave Betsy a gentle nudge with her elbow and grinned at her. 

"C'mon babe, you could at least sound a little interested." She said, shoulder length magenta hair glinting beautifully in the harsh sunlight. 

Betsy groaned and kicked at a dusty earth that she was trudging over. "Yeah yea- what the fuck?!" She screeched, midway through her sentence. 

Six, who had been smiling at Betsy's antics, looked over to where Betsy was looking. She rolled her eyes and stormed over to the thing that had shocked Betsy so much. 

Betsy dry heaved, cold sweat dripping down her neck and onto her white cotton shirt. "Oh god that's so fucking gross!" She groaned between heaving.

Six, however seemed unaffected by the sight before them. She just tsk'ed and said: "We saw plenty of this kinda scum back in New Reno." 

Turns out the mysterious moving blob on the horizon was a man, small in stature and with a full beard that was riddled with  fresh blood and lumps of fat. He had a knife in one hand and a lump of flesh in the other. (That lump of flesh had to have come from the partially clothed human corpse that he was hovering over.) 

The cadaver in front of him was barely recognisable, both of the eyeballs had been poked out, brutishly, leaving gaping bloody empty sockets behind. The corpse's lips had been all but chewed off and parts of the cheeks had been seemingly cut open, exposing the blood-stained teeth. The only part really left intact of it was the hair, short, light blonde and curly. 

Six was standing over the man (who had somehow not noticed them yet, even with all the commotion Betsy was making). She cleared her throat, which caused the man to look up from his feast and grin manically

"Ah! Visitors!!" He shrieked, jumping up and swinging the knife around crazily. 

Six just rolled her eyes, pulled out her gamma pistol and shot him dead where he stood, turned him right into a steaming puddle of goo. 

Betsy, by then, had finished heaving. 

"Six!" She said. 

"Yeah??" 

"You ok?" 

"I'm fine babe, don't worry about me!" She replied. "I'm more concerned about you, it was your first time seeing a cannibal wasn't it?"

Betsy shuddered at the very mention of the cannibal and tactfully avoided looking at the body that was still in front of them, instead opting to look at her wife. "Y-you could say that." 

"C'mon Betsy, let's get you outta here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crappy ending I know, I'll probably go back and fix it soon, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Ghoulish

Betsy heard the ghoul before she saw it. She looked around, catching it in the corner of her eye. It was heading straight towards Six.

"Woah! Six look out!!" She yelled, whipping out her flimsy nine millimetre and emptying a couple of slugs into it's head. 

"Shit!" Six exclaimed, eyes wide. Betsy went over Six to check that she was unharmed before going over to the ghoul to inspect the body.

The ghoul's body was twisted and contorted, it's spine was warped and it's fingers were gnarled. It's head was a melted mess of bullets and gore. Chunks of decayed brain were scattered everywhere.

Betsy sighed and went back to Six, who was doing some checks on her gamma pistol. "You ok babe?" Betsy asked. So gave Betsy a smile. 

"I'm fine, but I don't think that ghoul is!" 


End file.
